


I want to tell you everything

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kiba told Takumi he just can't understand his feelings. Takumi tells him to just let him know, then. Set in episode 44
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I want to tell you everything

"You just can't understand my feelings!" Kiba blurts out in a voice louder than intended. They are sitting in his car, Takumi next to him, trying to understand what had just happened, trying to understand everything. Kiba's head aches.

Takumi doesn't face him, just listens quietly to his explanation. There are too many things in Kiba's head for him to manage at the moment, and first and foremost there are those rising feelings for the young man next to him and they only make things more complicated. 

His hand burns a little from hitting the steering wheel to hard and he rubs it silently, falling back in his seat with his head against the headrest. If Takumi didn't make him feel so irritated, things would be a lot easier. What would become of them?

He sighs and looks to the side finally. Takumi is just plainly beautiful, the way his chestnut soft curls fall into his face, and his stern gaze and the shiny necklace, and his lips. Those lips...

Kiba bites his own. He can't, he shouldn't. Takumi is an Orphenoch just like him, yet...

"Kiba?" Takumi asks, "what's wrong?" 

Kiba realizes he has been spacing out and tries to force a smile like usual and shake his head but it doesn't work. Maybe he can't do that anymore like he used to. Maybe he had gotten tired of it just like he feels he got tired of protecting humans, considering what happened to Osada. Maybe he had gotten used to Takumi being around and maybe, just maybe he learned to be himself around him and Takumi was the one to make him able to do just that. He takes a deep breath. 

"Then tell me your feelings," Takumi says in a quiet voice, and his voice is so pleasant to Kiba's ears. He just needs some more courage, or faith, or both. Or a hole in the ground to disappear because he feels his ears turning red with Takumi's gaze on him. Was his voice always this attractive?

Kiba really wants to. He wants to tell Takumi everything, what he thinks of before he goes to sleep, his fears but also his hopes. And the fact that Takumi has appeared a lot in his dreams recently, and well, that those dreams were sometimes adult-restricted. Kiba coughs.

"Maybe we should head back," he tries with a crack in his voice, but it's Takumi we are talking about, so of course the other man remains sitting where he is, stubborn as he is, with his gaze on him. 

"Not until you told me what's going on," Takumi says.

"I am not sure you want to know," Kiba begins, "but.. the truth is.."

Takumi leans in and Kiba gets a little heart attack.

"I.. I.." he stammers, his blush spreading. 

"You're blushing," Takumi says with a softer voice now, leaning in further and then stroking one hairstrand out of Kiba's face. Kiba thinks it must be a dream. "Look, right there..."

"Inui-kun..." Kiba whispers, and then it's over. He can't stand anymore being so close to the other and not doing anything and while he is reaching forward, Takumi reaches out and their lips meet, soft and gentle, so different from when they were fighting.

As expected, Takumi's lips feel soft and full and nice against his own and for a second, Kiba has the feeling that time is standing still and he knows he craves more of the other boy, more of these moments. He doesn't want their fate to tear them apart...

"Kiba.." Takumi finally breathes against Kiba's lips, slowly breaking the kiss, "why didn't you say anything.."

"It's hard, you know," Kiba gently protests, but then his hand is sliding into Takumi's curls and his next justification is swallowed by another kiss that doesn't seem to end, long and hot, making Kiba's head dizzy. Then Takumi's phone rings.

They break apart with a slight giggle, and the blush is still present on Kiba's cheeks when Takumi picks up the phone. Kiba looks at him from the sight. Now, Takumi has a little blush on his cheeks, too, but he would probably never admit it. Kiba smiles.


End file.
